Het einde van het begin
by Haruna Yukira
Summary: " cinta memang tak harus memiliki dan aku ingin membuktikan itu. " / " aku melakukan ini demi teman ku " / cinta yang penuh rintangan menjadi akhir yang bahagia.
1. Epilogue

" kenapa harus terjadi Hiks hiks "

tangisan yang menjadi awal cerita ini dimulai

" Hi- hiashi- kun, ke-kenapa..? "

pertanyaan yang hanya menjadi angin lalu

" kau akan ikut dengan ku Hinata "

seseorang yang menyayangi nya dengan tulus

" jepang, ik ben terug "

kembali membuka lembaran awal untuk nya.

" jangan dekati aku, aku tidak ingin membuat nya sakit "

pengorbanan yang berakhir dengan luka

" jangan perdulikan orang lain "

cinta yang akhir nya dapat bersatu

* * *

ini baru epilog OK..

baca terus kelanjutan nya. Haru gak tau ceritanya seru apa nggak. makanya nanti setelah baca semua Review yy..

TBC


	2. einde

DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUTO X HINATA

HIASHI X HARUNA

Haru pengen coba bikin fic yang rate nya T. jadi nanti kasih review nya gimana cerita Haru..

LEES AUB

**_EX :_** **_HARUNA YUKIRA._**

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

gadis itu atau Hyuuga Hinata berlari menjauhi kediaman nya. ia merasa terpukul karena perceraian ibu dan ayah nya akan dilaksanakan. dia memang sudah mengira akan terjadi, ayah nya yang menduakan ibunya, membuat ibunya sakit hati hingga akhir nya ibunya menggugat nya.

Hinata berlari menuju taman luas yang berada di tengah kota tokyo. jarak rumah nya dan taman itu memang tidak begitu jauh hanya sekitar 25 meter dari rumah nya.

Hinata menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk menghapus bulir- bulir air mata yang mangalir di wajah nya.

Hinata mengulang lagi memori- memori indah yang pernah dialami nya bersama- sama.

**FLASH BACK ON**

_Hinata membantu ibunya menanam sayuran di halaman belakang keluarga hyuuga. keluarga hyuuga memang keluarga kaya raya, namun bukan berarti mereka hanya perlu duduk santai dan menyuruh orang. keluarga hyuuga terlepas dari bisnis adalah keluarga yang sederhana. seperti ibunya atau Haruna Kanshin yang berubah marga menjadi Hyuuga, keluarga Kanshin adalah keluarga bangsawan pertama yang ada di Rusia, mereka adalah keturunan asli dari para dewa, maka dari itu sebagai lambang keluarga Kashin, mereka memberikan permata amethyst yang berbentuk persegi panjang yang ditengah nya terdapat Huruf yunani kuno yaitu __**watashi wa watashi no kami wa kamidearu **__dan di bawah bacaan itu juga terdapat Huruf yaitu __**KANSHIN **__yang dicetak tebal. terlepas dari keluarga bangsawan, keluarga Kanshin juga raja bisnis yang mendominasi Hampir seluruh dunia. _

_Hyuuga Hiashi selaku sang ayah juga bersikap sederhana dengan menanamkan sedemikian rupa bentuk kesederhanaan.._

_jika Hinata dan Haruna sedang menanam sayuran maka Hiashi sedang mencabuti rumput Liar yang berada di dekat kolam ikan koi peliharaan Haruna.  
Haruna lalu melihat keatas, matahari tepat berada di atas langit membuat Hawa yang tadi pagi sejuk menjadi panas terik. _

_" Hina- chan. " Haruna memanggil nama Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata Hanya menoleh sebagai jawaban._

_" Hari ini menanam nya sudah dulu ya..? " tanya Haruna dengan lembut. sedangkan Hinata hanya merenggut tanda tidak setuju. Haruna lalu tersenyum _

_ " panas sudah terik, kau tidak kasihan melihat Otou- san yang kelelahan. " ucap Haruna lagi, sedangkan Hinata hanya menoleh ke arah Hiashi . disana Hiashi sudah bermandikan keringat._

_" baiklah " ucap Hinata setengah tidak rela. _

_" panggil Otou- san mu untuk ke ruang makan. Kita akan makan siang bersama. " ucap Haruna lembut pada putri semata wayang nya yang berumur 7 tahun. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui._

_Haruna lalu merapikan alat- alat yang tadi ia pakai untuk berkebun._

* * *

_" wah, apa yang kau masak Haru- chan..? " tanya Hiashi lembut pada istri nya sambil mengecup pipi Haruna lembut. sedangkan Haruna yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merona dan memukul bahu Hiashi kecil, Hiashi hanya tertawa melihat nya. Hiashi tidak habis fikir padahal ia dan Haruna sudah menikah selama 8 tahun tapi kenapa ia masih terlihat malu- malu saat di perlakukan seperti itu._

_Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan ayah nya Hanya diam menonton. _

_Hiashi yang baru menyadari ada Hinata berdehem agar menghilangkan kecagunggan yang terjadi. ssedangkan Haruna menghampiri Hinata dan mengambilkan lauk makan nya._

_mereka semua sudah duduk ditempat nya. Hinata yang disamping Hiashi dan depan Haruna, Haruna disamping Hiashi di depan Hinata, dan Hiashi disamping Hinata dan Haruna._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

itulah terakhir keluarga mereka berkumpul sebelum keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

* * *

Lees aub ( bhs. belanda ) : silahkan membaca.

.

TBC

jangan lupa review nya ya..

Haru tunggu ya.


	3. de waarheid wordt onthuld

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUTO X HINATA

HIASHI X HARUNA

disini bakal muncul sasuke sama Mikoto.

LEES AUB

* * *

Hinata sudah sampai di taman pusat tokyo. dia melangkah mendekati pohon sakura yang tumbuh disana. taman tokyo memang sepi pada saat sore, jadi dia lebih leluasa menangis tanpa harus malu. ia duduk dan menarik kaki nya hingga sebatas dada dan melipat kan tangan nya pada lutut nya. Hinata menenggelam kan wajah nya pada lipatan tangan nya.

kini ibu dan ayah nya sudah bercerai, mau tak mau dia harus menginggat malam itu. malam dimana awal dari akhir hubungan ayah dan ibunya hancur.

**FLASH BACK ON**

_pagi itu Hinata dan Haruna sedang mencoba membuat kue. Haruna yang sedang membentuk kue dan Hinata yang sedang mengaduk adonan._

_" Okaa- san, Otou- san kapan pulang..? " tanya Hinata dengan tatapan rasa keingin tahuan. sedangkan Haruna yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum Hambar, Haruna memang tidak tau kemana Hiashi pergi, sudah 1 tahun ia tidak tinggal tetap di rumah, seandai nya pulang pun hanya mengambil pakaian itupun akan pergi lagi. _

_" entah lah sayang, Okaa- san tidak tau. " ucap Haruna sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut. _

_TING TONG_

_bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Haruna segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu._

_CKLEKK_

_pintu dibuka oleh Haruna. betapa kaget Haruna melihat yang datang adalah adik ipar tiri nya AK.A Mikoto uchiha. Mikoto uchiha memang adik tiri dari Hiashi hyuuga, dia juga menikah dengan Fugaku uchiha. selain itu Mikoto juga sahabat di universitas nya._

_" ah mikoto- chan, mari masuk " ujar Haruna sambil mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk. sedang kan Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menarik sasuke masuk._

_" silahkan duduk. ara~ sasuke- chan ikut, kukira kau hanya sendiri kesini mikoto- chan... " ujar Haruna sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman. sedangkan sasuke yang disebut dengan embel- embel ' chan ' hanya mendelik. Haruna lalu meletakan gelas- gelas itu di atas meja._

_" ya begitulah, tadinya aku akan mengajak itachi kesini, tapi dia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas dibandingkan ikut bersama ku. " jawab Mikoto sambil mengambil minuman yang ada di atas meja._

_" ngomong- ngomong, dimana putri mu..? " tanya Mikoto pada Haruna. sedangkan Haruna baru ingat bahwa Hinata masih didapur. Haruna langsung berlari menuju dapur._

_" ah Mikoto- chan ini Hinata, Hinata ini Mikoto- baasan dan itu sasuke. " ucap Haruna pada Hinata._

_" aku Hinata Hyuga. " ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan nya._

_" Hn. sasuke Uchiha " ujar sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Hinata._

_TIN TIN TIN_

_" tch, pasti itu fugaku- kun. dia selalu tidak sabaran. ah, Haruna. aku pamit dulu ya.. " ucap Mikoto pada Haruna yang membalas nya dengan senyuman.._

_" jaa " ucap Mikoto melambaikan tangan nya yang dibalas lambaian oleh Haruna._

_" itu bibi ku Okaa- chan...? " tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haruna._

I would walk to the edge of the universe for you.

paint you crimson sunset over sheltering skies.

I could learn all the world dialects for you.

swisper sonnetsin your ear discovering thuth.

_lagu Miles to go ( before i sleep ) berbunyi dari Android milik Haruna. Haruna menyirit melihat siapa yang menelpon nya. MOEDER . itulah bacaan yang tertera dilayar Android nya. ia memang lebih menyukai bahasa belanda daripada bahasa rusia._

_" moshi- mos.. " ucapan Haruna menggantung karena dari sana ibunya berteriak._

_" HARUNA, IK MIS JE LIEVE " teriak akeila veter. Haruna dulu memang lebih memilih nama keluarga dari ayah nya setelah ayah nya meninggal._

_" kom op mam, verlichten een beetje " ucap Haruna kalem, sedangkan Hinata hanya menyirit tanda ingin tahu._

_" je me niet missen..? " tanya akeila veter dengan nada menusuk. _

_" bisakah kalian berbicara dengan bahasa jepang.." ujar Hinata dengan kalem. yang dibalas dengan teriakan akeila._

_" KYAAAAAAA, HET IS ZEKER MIJN KLEIN ZOON " teriak akeila membahana._

_" aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicara kan " ucap Hinata dengan menutup sebelah kuping nya akibat teriakan akeila. sedangka Haruna hanya terkekeh kecil dengan perlakuan putri nya._

_" ekhemz, baik lah bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di restaurant mounta's veter ..? " tanya akeila dengan nada yang kalem.. _

_" baiklah .." ucap Hinata _

_TUTT TUUTT _

_suara Android mati. Haruna hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali kedapur untuk melanjutkan membungkus kue nya._

_" yang tadi menelfon itu siapa ..? " tanya Hinata yang membantu Haruna membungkus kue nya._

_" nenek mu " jawab Haruna santai. sedangkan Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya. berbeda sekali sikap Okaa- san, fikir Hinata._

* * *

_malam itu Hinata dan Haruna sudah bersiap- siap untuk pergi ke mounta's veter, salah satu cabang bisnis dari keluarga veter. jika keluarga Kanshin adalah sang raja bisnis maka Veter adalah ratu bisnis nya._

_Haruna memakai gaun warna Hitam yang disesuaikan dengan rambut nya yang panjang nya sampai ujung kaki namun berbelah sampai pangkal paha dan tali menggantung, ia juga memakai High heels berwarna Hitam, sedangkan Hinata hanya memakai blouse berwarna biru tua dan flat._

_mobil limousin disiapkan akeila untuk menjemput putri dan cucunya._

_" aku baru pertama kali naik lomousin " gumam Hinata. sedangkan Haruna hanya tersenyum melihat putri nya._

_SKIP TIME_

_setelah sampai di monta's veter, mereka berdua masuk dengan diikuti mata yang memandang setiap pergerakan mereka._

_" HARUNA " teriak akeila dengan mengangkat tangan nya tinggi- tinggi. sedangkan Hinata hanya menelan ludah. dia terlihat seperti masih remaja, ujar Hinata dalam Hati._

_Haruna dan akeila berpelukan singkat namun sarat akan kerinduan. sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum cagung._

_" wah kau pasti Hinata ya, kau memang manis dan cantik, ah, aku harus mendaftarkan nya di school van de schoonheid milik keluarga Kanshin. " ucap akeila penuh antusiasme dan semangat. _

_" moeders doen " ucap Haruna cepat ketika akeila menyelesaikan ucapan nya. _

_" kenapa sih..? " tanya akeila heran sedangkan Haruna dan Hinata sudah duduk di kursi nya masing- masing._

_Haruna mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada penjuru ruangan, entah kenapa perasaan nya tidak enak._

_jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat, nafas nya memburu, matanya membelalak. disudut ruangan Hiashi sedang makan malam bersama seorang wanita yang berambut cokelat._

_Haruna lalu berdiri dari tempat nya, tidak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir di wajah nya. yang ia perdulikan adalah sedang apa Hiashi disana dan bersama siapa, hanya itu yang ia perdulika saat ini._

_" Hi-hiashi- kun " ucap Haruna terbata. Hiashi menoleh dan melihat Haruna, matanya terbelalak melihat Haruna yang menangis. seorang anak dari campuran keluarga Terkaya didunia antara Kashin dengan veter menangis. rasa bersalah perlahan mengerogoti hatinya, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Hikari._

_" Hiashi, siapa dia..? " tanya Hikari sambil mengamit tangan Hiashi. _

_PLAKK_

_tangan Hikari ditepis keras oleh Haruna. akeila yang melihat keributan terjadi segera menarik Hinata dan mengajak nya ke kerumunan._

_" JANGAN SENTUH SUAMI KU JALANG " teriak Haruna keras. _

_" JAGA BICARA MU HARUNA " balas Hiashi berteriak._

_" kenapa kau membela si jalang itu dibandingka aku Hiashi, istrimu " ucap Haruna dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi nya._

_" dia bukan jalang Haruna " ucap Hiashi dengan intonasi dingin._

_" kalau dia bukan jalang dia tak mungkin merebut suami or.. " belum Haruna menyelesaikan ucapan nya,sebuah tangan sudah memberi ' cap ' dipipi nya._

_PLAKKKK_

_bunyi yang keras terdengar saat Hiashi menampar pipi Haruna dengan Keras, membuat 'cap' kemerahan membekas dipipi nya._

_" LANGSUNG KE KANTOR SIPIL, AKAN KU URUS SURAT PERCERAIAN KITA " teriak Haruna dan langsung pergi meninggal kan Hiashi dan Hikaru._

_sedangkan akeila dan Hinata menyusul Haruna yang sedang menangis._

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

Hinata menangis saat mengingat ibunya di tampar oleh ayah nya sendiri.

ayah nya meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya hanya demi mantan pacar nya di SMA dulu.

* * *

TBC

review ya.

Haru Tunggu ya. nanti kalo ada saran cerita gtu, post in aja di review yy..

KAMUS MINI _

moeder ( belanda ) : ibu.

ik mis je lieve ( belanda ) : aku merindukan mu

kom op mam, verlichten een beetje ( belanda ) : ayolah ibu, santailah sedikit

jemeniet missen ( belanda ) : apakah kau tidak merindukan ku.

het is zeker mijn klein zoon ( belanda ) : itu pasti cucuku.

school van de schoonheid ( belanda ) : sekolah kecantikan

moeders doen ( belanda ) : jangan ibu.


	4. Vroeg

DISCLAMER NARUTO is MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARU X HINA

Tadi nya Haru gak ada inspirasi sama sekali buat lanjutin fic ini. tapi pas dikamar mandi Haru tiba- tiba dapet inspirasi buat lanjutin cerita. jadi ya Haru lanjutin cerita tapi mandinya gak jadi.. hehehe GJ ya.

**Orchideeumi : Makasih buat dukungan semangat nya ya. Hak asuh dimenangin sama Haruna. **

**The brown eyes ' 129 : NaruHina nya di chapter ini cuma sekeder kenalan tapi NaruHina full di chapter depan . kan di chapter sebelum nya cuma ngebahas kenapa Hinata nangis, kalo Tiba- tiba Hinata nangis gak tau penyebab nya gak seru dong..**

** : LEES AUB itu dalam bahasa belanda berarti silahkan membaca.**

THANK BWT REVIEW NYA YA..

di chapter ini mungkin agak rumit. jadi kalo ada kesalahan maklumin aja ya.

**LEES AUB **

* * *

Hinata menangis mengingat kejadian itu. ingin sekali dia menampar wanita yang bersama ayah nya .

PUK

seseorang menepuk pundak nya dengan cukup keras itu membuat Hinata mendongkak kan kepala nya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundak nya. dibelakang nya seorang anak laki- laki berambut pirang mencolok dan bermata saphire sedang melihat nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" kau siapa..? " ujar Hinata pada nya. setelah laki- laki itu duduk di dekat Hinata.

" aku Naruto Uzumaki. siapa nama mu..? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

" aku Hinata Kanshin " jawab Hinata pelan, sebenar nya Hinata agak tidak suka dengan nama marga ya.

" kenapa kamu menangis..? " tanya naruto

" ayah dan ibu ku bercerai " ucap Hinata pelan pada Naruto.

" ayah dan ibuku juga bercerai ketika aku berumur Tiga tahun. " ucap Naruto dengan cengiran di wajah nya. Hinata tidak habis fikir kenapa Naruto masih bisa tersenyum setelah ibu dan ayah nya bercerai apalagi dia masih kecil dan membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tua nya.

" apa kau merasa sedih..? " tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. air mata masih tampak mengalir di wajah nya.

" Tidak, untuk apa aku menangis toh aku masih bisa bertemu dengan ayah ku. " ujar Naruto dengan cengiran nya. Hinata mengerutkan kening nya tanda ia bingung.

" ano, kenapa kau Hanya mengatakan dapat bertemu dengan ayah mu, memang nya ibumu kemana..? " tanya Hinata penuh rasa keingin tahuan..

" ibu ku sudah bersama dengan kami- sama " ucap Naruto pelan. Hinata hanya menunduk.

" ah. kurasa aku harus pergi. pasti baa- san mencari ku. jaa ne Hinata. " ucap Naruto yang sedang bangkit berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

" NARUTO- SAN, BISAKAH KITA BERTEMU LAGI..? " tanya Hinata dengan berteriak pada Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik dengan cengiran nya.

" TENTU, BESOK PAGI KAU KESINI SAJA. DAN JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU DENGAN EMBEL- EMBEL 'SAN' " jawab Naruto juga berteriak kepada Hinata dari kejauhan.

" Na-naruto- k-kun " ucap Hinata tergagap dan merona.

' ah, Okaa- san pasti khawatir. lebih baik aku pulang. ' ucap nya dalam Hati sambil melangkah kan kaki nya.

* * *

dia sampai di depan rumah nya- mantan rumah nya -.

BRUKK

pelukan tiba- tiba di rasakan nya ketika ibunya menghampiri nya. ia dapat merasakan tubuh ibunya bergetar dan bahunya basah. ibunya menangis.

" kau kemana saja anak nakal hiks hiks. " ucap Haruna menangis terisak di pundak Hinata. Hinata tau ibunya bukan hanya menangis karena dia pergi secara tiba- tiba, ia tahu ibunya juga menangis karena ayah nya.

" a-aku d-dari taman tadi. " ucap Hinata terbata. baru kali ini dia melihat ibunya menanggis dengan terisak.

" baik lah ayo kita pergi " ucap Haruna sambil mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata. mata Hinata membulat mendengar nya.

" pamit lah kepada ayah mu. " ucap akeila sambil melepaskan tangan Haruna dari tangan Hinata. Haruna sontak saja menoleh dengan cepat kepada akeila dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Obaa- san " gumam Hinata, akeila hanya menjawab nya dengan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah nya - matan rumah nya -.

" kenapa..? " tanya Haruna kepada akeila, sedangkan akeila hanya tersenyum. Haruna lalu menghapus butiran air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. tidak mendapat jawaban dari ibunya, Haruna segera melangkah untuk pergi sebelum suara jawaban datang dari mulut akeila.

" aku tidak ingin cucuku pergi dengan kehampaan karena tidak berpamitan dengan ayah nya. " setelah jawaban itu akeila pergi meninggalkan Haruna yang masih mematung mendengar nya.

* * *

Hinata berlari dan akhir nya sampai di ruangan pribadi ayah nya.

" Otou- san " gumam Hinata saat melihat ayah nya yang sedang memandangi figura keluarga.

" kau belum pergi. " ucap Hiashi kepada putri nya. ia merendahkan posisi nya hingga sejajar dengan Hinata. dalam jarak dekat Hinata dapat melihat kantung mata yang ada di bawah mata ayah nya.

BRUKK

mereka berpelukan erat. entah kenapa air mata membanjiri mata Hinata, satu sisi Hinata membenci ayah nya karena menyakiti ibunya, satu sisi juga ia menyayangi ayah nya.

" pergilah, jangan buat Okaa- san mu menunggu. " ucap Hiashi pada putri nya setelah ia melepaskan pelukan nya. Hinata tau ayah nya masih sangat mencintai ibunya.

Hinata masih memandangi ayah nya dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

" ucap kan pada ibu mu aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku menampar nya. pergilah aku tau saat ini ibumu pasti menunggu mu. " ucap Hiashi lembut pada Hinata yang sudah menangis.

* * *

Hinata dengan langkah lunglai keluar dari ruangan ayah nya.

ia berjalan menuju gerbang yang akan membawa nya ke depan mobil ibu nya.

" Otou- san bilang ia minta maaf. " ucap Hinata memecah kesunyian, namun bukan adanya obrolan yang tercipta malah suasana makin cagung saat Haruna mengeluarkan air mata nya kembali.

akeila masih memperhatikan wajah Haruna. wajah nya pucat, mata nya berkantung dan bengkat, dan pandangan yang kosong. akeila menghela nafas lelah. kurang lebih akeila tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Haruna.

" Baa- san, kita akan kemana..? " ucap Hinata kepada akeila yang sedang mengutak- atik Android nya.

" Hotel syoran's Kanshin. " ucap akeila pada Hinata.

" apakah itu dekat dengan taman pusat tokyo..? " tanya Hinata pada akeila -lagi- .

" mungkin Hanya sekitar 10 meter dari Hotel itu. " balas akeila tanpa memandang wajah Hinata.

suasana di mobl Hening.

Haruna yang masih dengan fikiran nya sendiri, Hinata yang menikmati pemandangan dan akeila yang sedang bermain game di Android nya.

* * *

TBC

wahhhhh Haru tadinya pengen bikin yang panjangan tapi otak Haru tiba- tiba buntu, jadi gak bisa bikin yang lebih panjang deh # pansang muka cemberut #

nah nanti kalo udah baca yang ini kasih tau ya gimana pendapat nya.

oke all.

REVIEW NYA DITUNGGU SAMA HARU YA.


End file.
